Problem: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {2} & {1} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\times{0} & {-2}\times{-2} \\ {-2}\times{2} & {-2}\times{1} \\ {-2}\times{-2} & {-2}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {-4} & {-2} \\ {4} & {-6}\end{array}\right]}$